


One Summer Day

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert, Summer Festa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: 3 people, a spontaneous trip, moments to remember.





	One Summer Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Utapri.

 

One Summer Day

 

Whirring sounds permeated the air in a tiny apartment. In the living room, the ceiling fan spun in high speed while a wall mounted air-conditioner blasted cool air in its highest setting. Inside the bedroom, a floor fan oscillated furiously against the hot, humid, air.

 

Reiji rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. When his vision focused, it was the view of his lover's back. He moved cautiously as to not wake her, brushing his lips between her shoulder blades before sliding out of bed, simultaneously stretching and yawning. Upon leaving the room, he heard the voice of the weatherman blaring through the buzzing noise of the fan's blades.   
  
“We will be experiencing a drastic change from the rainy season... It will be thirty-two degrees Celsius, zero precipitation with eighty-two percent humidity. Please make sure to stay hydrated!”

 

Reiji crossed the kotatsu and the TV in the living room into the kitchen, lured by the scent of something sweet and savory and the invisible warmth that carried it. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed the trash bin overflowing with Gari Gari kun wrappers of assorted flavors shared between three people.

 

“Morning,Van....” Reiji murmured hoarsely, acknowledging the man in front of the stove, “Food smells great!”   
  
“G'mornin'! Thanks!” Van replied cheerfully, turning and tilting his head back to look at his greeter before bringing his attention back to what he was doing.

 

Reiji walked over to the bin, smiling as he bent down to scoop up the trash. Memories as sweet as the simple treat flooded him. As the snow melted, and the temperature rose, it became a ritual among the three of them to eat these popsicles. One fair day in March, it was bought on a whim, an act that unbeknownst to them would be so small yet significant. It strengthened their bonds and added yet another connection between them.

 

Reiji finished tying the bag up and as he got up his eyes met with a pair of sleepy ones.

 

“Good morning, Aiddie!” he greeted with a chuckle walking past the plump woman, who was rubbing her eyes.   
  
“Morn...” the raven haired girl mumbled pulling up a chair and sitting in it.

 

“Just in time, beautiful! The yakisoba is just about finished!” Van announced.   
  
“Good to hear,” Reiji piped in, coming back inside. He washed his hands and set the table before taking a seat next to Aiddie, “I'm hungry, but probably not as much as our tiny potato~”

 

Van snorted, “ _You_ guys are hungry? I was up before you both, preppin' and cookin' how do you think _I_ feel...?”   
  
He feigned hurt which only made Reiji want to test him more.

“I'm hungry...” Aiddie said quietly, quickly ending the friendly banter among the men.

 

“In that case, itadakimasu!” Van chimed and with that, breakfast started.

 

Inaudible noise filled the room as they dug into the food. One bite was simply not enough. All three of them took another and another in succession. The flavor was sweet, and salty, some of the vegetables cutting in with a hint of freshness and adding to the texture. It was simple, yet delicious.

 

“So...” Reiji cut into the sounds of slurping and chewing, “We're all off today.”  
  
“We're also all off on Tanabata!” Van added.

 

“Tanabata!” Aiddie chimed in.   
  
“Well, let's focus on how to spend time together. Today.” Reiji suggested, gently but sternly leading the conversation.

 

A silence fell over the trio. The sounds from before resumed. But they all looked deep in thought. It was easy for all three of them to get caught up in their careers. Van and Reiji especially. However, being a regular office worker kept Aiddie in a tight 9-5 schedule and so it it was hard to plan activities together. Most days someone or other would be passed out already and all three would end up in a tangled mess of limbs. They would wake to a new day, getting ready together and separating ways until they were all back together. However routine and mundane it seemed, it was one that they all looked forward to, they were moments of peace and safety, and in such small moments they felt the most alive.

 

“You know, I've been making lists of things I want to do with you guys,” Aiddie murmured, finally breaking the intense quiet.

 

“Aww! Well, shucks! Honestly, I think about things we can all do together,” Van admitted.   
  
“Me too,” Reiji concurred with a nod of his head.

 

“One day I'll tell you guys, if I remember to, and if we have time to talk about them—but today what I want is...”   
  
The men leaned in, their ears perked.

  
“I wanna go out. I wanna do... something!”

 

If Van were a dog, his tail would be wagging and he'd be yipping and prancing about. He expressed his happiness with a relieved sigh, glad that they wouldn't be stuck at the house on one of their rare days off. Although he certainly didn't mind loafing round. Reiji's eyes shone brightly, mirroring that of the other brunet. The two were always raring to go. In face, it was because the both of them any plans happened. But at the same time, it was because the both of them that it was difficult to choose an activity.

 

“It's not a bad day to go on a hike.” Van mentioned, “although we might get a bit sticky~”

 

“That's one of the things I want to do and humidity doesn't bother me very much... I think today would be a good day, to watch fireflies....” Aiddie said thoughtfully

 

“That sounds like a great idea! I think I know a place!” Reiji sang, clapping his hands together.   
  
“I think I know what you're thinkin' of--” Van cast him a knowing glance. Aiddie raised her head and tilted it slightly with a small smile.

 

“Well, I hope it's the place I'm thinking of...” Aiddie giggled.   
  
The three of them then looked from one to the other. The stare off lasted for quite sometime until Van and Aiddie locked eyes and then both looked right at Reiji.

 

“You know what this means...” Van started.   
  
“Day trip!” Aiddie finished, cackling gleefully.

 

So, the three decided to take a hike in Kinchakuda and watch fireflies later at night. The trip would still need a little planning to go off without a hitch. Reiji was driving. Usually he was the one behind the wheel as he enjoyed it. On occasion, Van would volunteer to drive. That particular day, he joked that Reiji can do all the driving as he woke up early just to cook for everyone.

 

Despite being the closest site to view fireflies, Kinchakuda was still far. The three decided to stop at the convenience store in the area. It would ease all of the apprehension shared by the three of them and there would be a chance for exclusive items. Van came out with a backpack full of snacks, Reiji got the drinks. Each of them had a cream puff flavored Gari Gari kun to beat the heat as they made their way back to the car.

 

Once they arrived they paid the fees to park and focused on the walk. They all commented on the fresh air and how grateful they were for the trees that kept them cool and the flowers that dotted the pathways. There was a particular area that was abundant with cosmos flowers while in others they seemed to grow randomly. It wasn't peak spider lily season yet but there quite a number of them scattered throughout as well. They stopped at the river to relax a little bit. Aiddie slipped her shoes off of her feet and dipped them in, sitting contently at the bank. Reiji and Van stepped right in, chasing each other around and splashing each other with water.

 

“Hahah! I don't know if the water will help cool you off or you guys are defeating the purpose by running around like you are!” Aiddie laughed jovially, raising her hands protectively over herself to protect her self as much as she could from the splashing water. As they played, the raven haired girl set up a bundle of blankets and lounged on it. The two eventually stopped, breathing heavily they both collapsed on either side of her. Their 'break' was extended and they easily ate the majority of the snacks they bought.

 

“We won't really see the fireflies til' dark.” Van mumbled, dusting his hands off of various seasonings from whatever he just are,

 

“We can visit Koma Shrine. It'll be a ways there, taking our time going and back, it'd be dark by then.” suggested Reiji.

 

“Sounds like a plan, I'd love to see the Koma Shrine.” Aiddie agreed.

 

There was no mistake when they reached the shrine. It was easily recognizable due to the building's structure. Aiddie in her excitement took off but Van and Reiji quickly caught up to her. They calmed her down a bit and gently informed her of basic customs when visiting a temple. They signed up for a guide and found that the Koma Shrine was a temple with historical significance and one that tied Japan and Korea together. There were lots of things to see, a combination of both Korean and Japanese influences, from the Korean shogun steles, a collection of hanbok, to a Japanese garden. The three drew fortunes, Van bought some lucky charms and the three finished their visit with a small donation and prayers.

 

On the way back, the sun dropped. By the time they reached the bank it had gone completely dark. The air cooled. Van lead the way back, using his phone as the source of light. That was until they saw one yellow green speck of light.

 

“Did you see that!?” Aiddie exclaimed her eyes following the light  
  
“Look!” Reiji muttered gently, pointing at another speck.

 

The floating lights appeared one after another. The sight was breathtaking and mystical. Aiddie swore at that moment, earth resembled the night sky. She chased after some of the bugs, and marveled at their beauty. She felt a little emotional, at a point, and was happy she was able to witness such a view with both Van and Reiji. Eventually she found herself tugging on his arm and rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

 

“I'm having so much fun....” She mumbled.. “Are you?”

 

“I'm enjoyin' myself!” Van replied with a big grin pulling her close, “Right Reiji?” he added with a sideways glance at the other brunet.

 

“Mmhm..” came Reiji's response, nodding in Van's direction. Van at some point had picked the woman up , carrying her on his back. Aiddie continued to mumble and and talk even as her eyes drooped.

 

“It's time to go isn't it?” Reiji mouthed to Van who nodded in response. He grabbed the backpacks and blankets, and walked ahead swinging the keys in his hand.

 

On the way back to the car, the two men made small talk and sang with one another. Once they got to the car, Van gently placed Aiddie into the back seat and then slid into the passenger seat beside Reiji. The two men smiled at one another before Reiji turned the key in the car and took off.

 

A/N: I finished my Summer Festa on time and I didn't go over my projected page number. I am amazed by those things. It's 1 AM so I may end up rambling and say stuff that doesn't make sense but first I want to say that.... I don't normally do self inserts. But this was fun and this is all because of inside jokes and stuff about me and the characters involved. My goal for this was to focus more on the weather and setting. I know that towards the end you probably see my struggling as I fight with time and other things but I did my best and I am pretty happy with it. When I was doing previews I was told that the place the three stay at is pretty modest and I think that is one thing I wanted to portray that the as a dynamic of the three, they're simple people that can find happiness in small things. For personal reasons and for my own amusement I want to make more content for these 3. I know it's mundane but I hope it is also something that somehow captures interest and even though it is not the focus... I hope that I portrayed well the relationship between the characters. As always, thank you for reading!

 

 

 


End file.
